


Baby City

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: Baby holby, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins





	1. Chapter 1

"I can do it better than you" Jacqueline stood with the plastic syringe and her other hand on her hip as she lent over the baby doll. 

Mrs Juliette their playgroup leader chuckled to herself, this little group were such characters, she loved to watch them at the doctors role play area they had named "Holby City". 

Ric stood seriously beside her a towel wrapped around him as a surgeon "We must get her into the theatre" he told them seriously as Hannsen arrived with the baby pram, she had never had a child insist on being called by his last name. 

He stood and pushed his glasses up his nose "come on people" he barked putting the doll into the pram "remember to wash your hands".

They all stopped at the sink to 'scrub up' Serena arrived dressed in a princess gown with Dominic as Jacqueline rolled her eyes impressively for a five year old "late again" she tutted as she watched them tie towels around their wrists. 

Holding the plastic kitchen knife Serena stuck her tongue out in concentration "scalp please" she said as Dominic handed her pencil "okay you check the heart rate" she told him as suddenly began to beep loudly as the others rushed around. 

Moving the others aside Jaqueline rushed in with a tea towel on her head "Ric get me a plaster, this patient is clearly bleeding" she said as began to stick plasters and bandage the doll so it looked like a mummy. 

They all stood with their breath held as Dominic began to beep in a steady pace as they all let their breath out.

Hannsen came into the role play kitchen with snack as Jacqueline put her feet up on the table and drank her milk "good job I was around" she insisted cocking her eyebrow as Dom and Serena rolled their eyes still dressed in princess gowns as Ric came in wiping his brow "patient on the way he has fallen down the slide" Hanssen smiled "no time to waste guys" he told them as he sat at his desk and arranged his pens and began to typed on the playground computer.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Miss he is my best friend, I gave him my milk" insisted Serena as she pulled one of Dom's arms. Jaqueline was attached to the other "No I give him mine and I knew him before he was even at nursey".

Miss Juliette tried to not chuckle as she looked at the young boys milk beard as he give her a sheepish smile. "Maybe you should ask Dominic who his best friend is" Hanssen inputted as he drove past in the red car. 

They always tried to let the children work things out unless it was clear it was upsetting or getting out of hand and Miss Juliette was about to step in as Jaqueline give Serena a tight lipped glare, her dark hair in pigtails as she pulled the young boys arm again. 

"Dominic do you want to push my tractor?" They all turned to see young Bernie, she was knew and kept mostly to herself. A long ponytail down her back was the only girlish thing about her.

She watched the relief over the little lads face as the two girls stuck their bottom lips out in a huff as Dominic pulled himself free and raced over to Bernie's tractor "can you push me after?" He asked hopefully as Bernie looked at him straightfaced and remarked "You are my best friend now so you always do as I ask" she insisted. Miss Juliette could not help the laugh as she imagined this poor boys future with these girls.


End file.
